List of quotes in Crash Bandicoot: Warped
The following is a list of quotes from the 1998 video game Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped; they are listed alphabetically by character. Aku Aku *''"Uka Uka is free! No... it cannot be! Evil... great evil has come..."'' *''"After many eons, my evil twin, Uka Uka, has been freed from his underground prison. Long ago, I locked him there to protect the world from his malice. Now, free he is again! He must be stopped."'' Dingodile *''"G'day, mates! Dingodile's the name, and Uka Uka and Cortex gave me orders to bring the Crystals to them during the Ice Ages. So gimme the goods and shove off, or I'll roast yas!"'' *''"Right... now you've gone and done it! Them Crystals are mine!"'' *''"(laughs) Break out the butter. I'm gonna make toast!"'' *''"You thrashed me, mate. No worries, but soon you'll be up against much worse..."'' Doctor N. Gin *''"So... Crash Bandicoot, we meet again. Uka Uka and Doctor Cortex want me to teach you a lesson! Well, I made a few modifications to my mechanics since our last encounter. So back off - or be deleted!"'' *''"So... you want to go a few rounds? When this is over, we'll see who is obsolete!"'' *''"Prepare to be pulverized, bandicoot!"'' *''"Argh!! Not again!"'' Doctor Nefarious Tropy *''"Well, haven't we gotten far for a pair of fuzzy marsupials. I am Doctor Nefarious Tropy, master of time and the creator of the very Time Twister Machine you see before you. Uka Uka and Doctor Cortex have sent me to end this little charade, so you won't be leaving my area with the Crystals. I swear it!"'' *''"So, you pesky little rats aren't going to back off, eh? Just you continue to gather Crystals and see what I do!"'' *''"Aaaaaargh! You little vermin are way too stupid to understand what you're getting yourselves into! This time you've done it!"'' *''"Now you're on my time, you little skunk! Give me the Crystals!"'' *''"My time is up. But yours, soon will be, too..."'' Doctor Neo Cortex *''"Crash, Crash, Crash, why must you always muck in my mud? Oh, look, I have a mask helping me, too! We will find out which one is more powerful soon enough!"'' *''"Who!? What!? Where was I? Oh, yes. Tiny was a good fellow. He hated everyone and everything, but a good heart, nonetheless. Please be more reasonable with my minions next time."'' *''"Well you've crashed a few parties before but I never expected you to make it THIS far. If you don't turn back..."'' *''"Crash, Coco, you must realize that the Time Twister Machine is very delicate! Without Doctor N. Tropy's constant care and control, who knows what it will do?!"'' *''"It's funny how history repeats itself. Yet again, N. Gin has failed to defeat you."'' *''"Oh, my aching head! I'm not feeling myself these days. So the end is in sight... gather another five crystals and, again, you will have foiled my plan... or will you?"'' *''(laughs) "I'm sorry. This is the part where I'm supposed to be angry... full of rage... incensed beyond belief. Once again, you have outsmarted and outspun my best henchmen. I should be rather upset, shouldn't I?"'' *''"Defeated again! This is not fair! Maybe I should retire to a nice, big beach with a nice, big drink. And a woman with nice, big... bags of ice for my head..."'' *''"Gimme the mask! With it, I shall take over the world! C'mon!"'' Tiny Tiger *''"Uka Uka and Cortex want Tiny get Crystals and bring them to big coliseum in Rome. Crash, leave them for Tiny or Crash get crushed!"'' *''"Crash! Coco! Stole the pretty Crystals! Tiny take them back in gladiator arena!"'' Uka Uka *''"Free... at last..."'' *''"No have dared fail the great Uka Uka even once, but you, Cortex, you have failed me TWICE!"'' *''"From deep inside my temple prison, I sent you simple instructions to follow. But you lost the Crystals, you lost the Gems, AND I HAVE LOST MY PATIENCE! There is now no other power source left on this planet."'' *''"Since your bumbling has managed to set me free, I am feeling... generous. There is still a way to amass the power needed to enslave this miserable planet, and this time... this time, the great Uka Uka will make sure that you do it right!"'' *''"Why, why must you continue to be a thorn on our side?!"'' *''"I will inflect a thousand years of suffering on you and the entire universe!"'' *''"You insolent, insignificant morons! By defeating N. Tropy, you have placed us all in grave risk!"'' *''"And in fact, we're furious! But it seems you have overlooked one small detail, you little orange delivery-boy! Now that you have gathered all the Crystals, all we have to do is TAKE THEM FROM YOU!!!"'' *''"Crash Bandicoot, for the last time, give the crystals to me!"'' *''"It's not over, bandicoot! There are still the Gems! We still have a chance to triumph! Wohahahahaha!!!"'' *''"Yes, it is true! The bandicoot has brought all of the Crystals and all of the Gems to me! Ultimate power is mine! The world as we know it, is about to end!"'' *''"No... it cannot be! Not a prisoner of time again! Aaaaaaagh!"'' Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped